Chosen: Volume Five: The Seeds of Darkness
by Bizarre Aubrey
Summary: Sequel to Immolated Destiny. As the Clone Wars rage around them, QuiGon and ObiWan attempt to rebuild broken bridges between them. But Jinn's romantic entanglements with Anakin continue to cloud his judgment...even when ObiWan's life is on the line.
1. Drifting

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Yessss. I love this Volume. Its just so tragic. And sexy. Don't forget sexy.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter I: Drifting  
**

* * *

The Republican military cruiser was not the most lavish of ships. It would get the Jedi where they needed to go, though. When it was working that is. At the moment it wasn't. The crew didn't know why. So, Jedi apprentice Anakin Skywalker was currently lying under the console panels trying to discern the problem. 

The Clone Wars had raged on for two years now. The Padawan, his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi were on their way to the siege of Praesitlyn. They were charged with securing the crucial communications center there.

Anakin was getting frustrated not being able to pin down the problem. "It looks like the whole thing is shorted," he snarled, crawling out from under the decking. He looked up at Master Qui-Gon and wiped some grease from his face. "I need parts or we're stuck."

When systems began to fail ship-wide, Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed to land the crippled vessel. Well, crashed was more like it, onto the nearest planet they could find. A piece of trash place in the Simpla 12 system. Obi-Wan knew it well and was unperturbed by the remote locale. Master Qui-Gon sat there trying to come up with a plan of action. Anakin waited in silence then posed an idea of his own.

"Shouldn't we contact the Temple, Master?" he offered shyly. "They could send a ship."

"It would take far too long to get here, Padawan," the Master murmured. Unless they could hitch a ride they were stranded. This was a major set back.

Glancing out the cruiser's curved cockpit Anakin examined their surroundings. Not much out there. "I don't think we're going to find much help here, Master."

"It'll be fine," Obi-Wan called nonchalantly. "This rock is only twice as bad as it looks," he chuckled.

Anakin bit back his urge to reply, merely crossed his arms and turned back to the window, unconsciously fingering the thick glove hiding his durasteel arm. It took the place of the hand he'd lost to the villainous Count Dooku at the war's start.

"We'll figure something out," the young man muttered, trying to sound more sure than he was.

"We don't need to contact the Council, guys," Obi-Wan insisted. "You two stay here. I'll find us the parts we need."

Master Qui-Gon's brow knit into a frown. He was unused to taking orders from a subordinate and did not want them to separate on this wild planet. He trusted Kenobi implicitly, however.

Anakin said nothing, just scrounged around making a list of what was needed. "Some of it's going to be hard to find," he warned, "And expensive. We need new circuits, though, if we're going to get off the ground."

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan grinned, taking the list and heading out.

Anakin watched through the view port till the Knight disappeared from sight. Then he flopped into the pilot's seat "We'll be fine," he grumbled, "If, he comes back!"

The Master made no comment. Qui-Gon did not doubt Obi-Wan, not in the least, even if Kenobi no longer had faith in him.

After many hours Obi-Wan still had not returned. The Jedi Master was growing concerned.

"Something is wrong," Qui-Gon stated simply. He could feel it. A disturbance in the Force…

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin wondered. "Maybe he got distracted and went off to do…something else," the apprentice grumbled. The youngster had some _serious_ issues with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Does that sound like Obi-Wan to you, Padawan?" the elderly Jedi asked.

"I wouldn't know," Anakin replied stiffly. "I really don't know him, do I?"

"Obi-Wan would not simply 'get distracted', Anakin," Qui-Gon answered firmly. He fished around in his belt pouch for the commlink thinking to contact Kenobi. After several fruitless attempts he felt his suspicions were confirmed.

"Maybe something is wrong," Anakin acquiesced. "He could be off somewhere drunk you know," the Padawan looked angry. "I could go look for him."

Qui-Gon scowled. He'd been on missions with Obi-Wan for years now, and though the Knight did take to the drink, Qui-Gon was certain that Obi-Wan would not shirk his duty. Something felt very, very, wrong…

"Let's go," he nodded to Anakin. They set out together in search of the missing Jedi Knight.

Since they had no idea where Obi-Wan had gone they were relying heavily on the Force to guide them. Anakin had to stop often to focus, listening intently to the will of the Force. It led them to a seedy, run down place. A weathered sign hung over the door. The faded word "Lizard" painted on it.

"He's in there," Qui-Gon concluded.

It was very dark inside. Though the Jedi could sense the presence of many people, they could only make out shadowy forms through the thick smoke. The strange musical sounds that thumped and pounded at their ears was very distracting. Both tried to concentrate on Obi-Wan, hoping to locate him before going further.

Anakin fidgeted uncomfortably. The place reminded him of a nefarious dive on Tatooine he'd once stumbled into. If his mother had known, she would have been furious. He got the distinct feeling it would be best not to announce themselves as Jedi.

"Where is he?" the youngster asked under his breath.

The Master made no reply. Qui-Gon calmly approached the bar. "Excuse me," he said mildly. The proprietress looked at him with a blank expression. "We are looking for someone."

"You've come to the wrong place," she returned his smile. "No one's here."

The Jedi Master was unfazed. "He is shorter than either of us. With long russet brown hair and a full beard," Qui-Gon gestured to Anakin. "He would be dressed much like my companion and I."

"I don't rat out my customers, mister," the woman replied sharply. "If you find him, good for you. But I don't think he's here."

"He is," Anakin murmured scanning the dim setting. A heavy cloud fogged his senses and he felt very tired…

"You should leave," the woman hissed urgently. She was very nervous now.

Qui-Gon kept his eyes on her. He could feel a steady undercurrent of menace building around them. His lightsaber was out and activated a second later. To his surprise Anakin did not react. The Padawan seemed befuddled…

Then they were jumped.

Anakin went crashing to the dirty floor, tackled by several men at once. Blasters were leveled at him. The assailants numbered half a dozen, normally not a problem for a pair of Jedi. A rough voice called to them from the back of the joint. The villains had Obi-Wan! The Knight was unconscious and bleeding from the mouth.

"Master," Anakin started. Someone smashed the butt end of a blaster onto his head with a loud crack. He was out.

"Now, Master Jedi," a feminine voice called to Qui-Gon. "Lay down the glow stick." When the big fellow made no move she aimed her blaster down at the prone Anakin. "This one can die first," she offered mildly.

The Jedi deactivated his weapon with a snap hiss and set it down at his feet, keeping his eyes on the lady.

"Good," she crooned. Then her voice went cold and commanding. "Now move!" she jabbed toward the door with her weapon.

As they tromped out with their prize she paused to turn steely eyes on the gawking patrons. "Tell no one," she growled loudly. "Or we'll be back to tie up any loose ends!"

Then they marched Qui-Gon out, dragging the two subdued Jedi along behind him.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Wrenching

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: So. Honestly. Lets take a poll? Which author do you like better? Bizarre or Aubrey? Send it in a message, leave it in a review. Go for it.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter II: Wrenching  
**

* * *

When Anakin came to, the first thing he noticed was the cold. He shivered and curled into a ball. The next thing that registered was a dull throbbing in his skull. He tried to reach up to touch his head but found that he couldn't. His hands were cuffed. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the dim light. They were in a dank cell, all of them, Master Jinn and the still unconscious Obi-Wan shackled nearby. The Padawan sat up slowly, to get his face off the freezing stone floor. His Master was grim but said nothing. 

Almost immediately, a crowd of roughnecks came in. They hoisted Anakin up, dragging him away from his Jedi brethren. Qui-Gon glared over the barrels of their blasters but could do nothing.

They forced the apprentice to sit before a HoloNet transceiver in yet another cold, sparse room. It was several minutes before the device crackled to life. A cloaked and hooded figure appeared on the screen. The shadowy form began to speak…

While Anakin listened in mute horror, his elders were also taken from the cell. Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan when the younger man moaned at the rough handling. Sweat was pouring off the Knight despite the bitter cold. Their captors were silent as they trundled them onto the back of a trailer, hooked up to a land speeder.

"We have no use for you two," the lady leading these villains said mildly, once the Jedi were chained inside. "But, we've arranged a nice little place to stash you," she chuckled. "I'm sure you'll enjoy Hoth's wilderness." With that she slammed the metal doors shut on them. In a moment Qui-Gon could feel the engines fire up and they started moving.

The Jedi were unceremoniously hauled out when they stopped sometime later and shoved into an old abandoned shack. Inside were a rickety cot, an ancient heater and some tattered blankets.

"Have a nice stay," one of the men said smartly as they all clambered back into the vehicle and took off in a cloud of icy particles.

Master Qui-Gon took in the stark situation and sighed, then he set about getting Obi-Wan onto the bed. He just got Kenobi to lie down on the thin mattress when Obi-Wan made a horrible gagging sound and jerked upright, sweating profusely again. He coughed violently and doubled over, nearly falling to the dirt floor. Qui-Gon caught him by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" the big man asked with concern.

"I'm going to be sick," Obi-Wan sputtered between shaking coughs.

"How can I help?" The younger man was choking and gasping. Qui-Gon rolled Obi-Wan onto his side lest the Knight suffocate on his own vomit. "Come," Qui-Gon finally urged Obi-Wan outside to spew. He practically carried Kenobi out into the biting wind and cold.

Obi-Wan collapsed onto all fours to hurl. The contents of his stomach came up a startling red. His whole body shook with the effort and his eyes watered.

Qui-Gon could only watch helplessly. This was very serious!

Once Obi-Wan stopped his heaving and retching he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with a shaky hand. He was starting to turn blue so Qui-Gon dragged him back inside the hut.

"Wrap in those," the Jedi Master nodded to the meager blankets. He crouched down to see about getting the rusty heating unit going.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan chattered. He burrowed into the pile of musty bedding still in a cold sweat but feeling a little better.

"Hoth," Qui-Gon replied soberly, finally getting a stream of warm air to come out of the aged heater. He moved the unit closer to Obi-Wan and rose. "And in a trap, I suspect."

Obi-Wan gave him an incredulous look. "Hoth?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said flatly. He sat beside Kenobi and reached for the other's arms before Obi-Wan could react. "They took Anakin."

Obi-Wan tried to tug his arms away, but in his weakened state he could not pull free of Qui-Gon's strong grip.

"These are filthy," the Jedi Master commented on the linens wrapped around Obi-Wan's arms, beginning to remove them despite Kenobi's protests. The colored markings revealed beneath did concern the old man, however.

Obi-Wan's forearms were covered in an artful collage of tattoos. That alone didn't matter to Qui-Gon. It was the red, puckered and swollen needle tracks he saw mixed in with the ink that gave him pause.

"What is that?" he looked at Obi-Wan "This is why you are ill," he stammered in disbelief. "How could you? Explain!"

"Shut up, Qui-Gon!" his former Padawan burst out furiously, pulling free at last. "You don't know anything! Yeah," Obi-Wan snarled, "I'm a Stim addict, so what!"

Qui-Gon was speechless. He rose from the cot staring at Obi-Wan in shock and dismay. An addict…

"It has nothing to do with my illness, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan insisted. "They must have put something into that syringe," he muttered.

Qui-Gon knelt beside the bed and took Obi-Wan's hands into his own. "It has everything to do with it, Obi-Wan," the old man said gently. "Now, tell me why."

"It's none of your business," Obi-Wan hissed.

"Obi-Wan," the Master said evenly. "Do not do this."

"Do what!" Obi-Wan demanded. Then he began another terrible fit of coughing, spattering them both with blood.

Qui-Gon held him tight despite the mess. "You are killing yourself, Padawan," he whispered in dread. "Tell me why."

"I'm no longer your apprentice, old man," Obi-Wan wheezed and spat. "It's many years too late for you to pass judgment on me!"

"Fine," Qui-Gon relented, pushing away. He couldn't help Obi-Wan now. But, as long as they were trapped, alone together he had some questions. "At least tell me why you left the Temple," he asked.

Kenobi was silent.

"Answer for Anakin's sake if not my own," Qui-Gon added tersely. "He had no other close friend, Kenobi."

"I should have stayed for him?" Obi-Wan stammered, shaking with cold.

"He needed you," Qui-Gon said. "He looked up to you and still does. He calls you his friend! Have you any idea what it did to him when you just disappeared?"

"I needed you, you hypocritical old kret!" Obi-wan shouted, eyes bright with fever and rage.

"Hypocrite?" Qui-Gon echoed blankly, not understanding at all.

"You may be old, Qui-Gon Jinn, but I know damned well you are not deaf!"

"I heard you," Qui-Gon scowled. "But I do not take your meaning, Obi-Wan."

"Have you gone feeble in your old age?" Obi-Wan growled. His throat tightened and he began coughing violently again.

"I did not abandon you, Obi-Wan," Master Qui-Gon said evenly. "You were ready and passed the Trials on your own merit. I had nothing to do with that."

"Idiot," Obi-Wan snapped.

"I do not know what you want from me," Qui-Gon admitted with a sad shake of his head. Then he rose and moved for the door. "I am going to look around. We will at least need water." With that he turned to go.

Obi-Wan went after him. He wasn't letting the old man off now! His legs gave out under him and he slumped to the floor with an angry moan of pain.

"Back in bed," Qui-Gon ordered, picking him up and depositing the limp body on the wobbly cot. "Stay," he said as he left the hut.

Obi-Wan cursed at his retreating back.

"No, curse you!" Anakin Skywalker would not believe what he was hearing. He shook his head angrily as if to banish the unwanted truth.

"It is true, young one," Darth Sidious said firmly.

"No, it can't be," Anakin snarled. "My mother, she…why are you telling me this?"

"So you can take your rightful place in the Force," Sidious smiled evilly. "Seed of Darkness."

"I am not!" the young man screamed at the view screen. He desperately wanted to deny all the Sith Lord had told him. "I am no 'Seed of Darkness'."

There was darkness in his past, however and all of it came rushing back to him now. His stubborn fits of resentment, his fear, his…anger….

The uncontrollable fury unleashed on the Tuskens. But, they had killed his mother!

"You cannot deny what you are, Anakin."

"I am not..." he trailed off helplessly.

"It is in your very blood."

"I am not Sith," he said firmly. "And I will never work to destroy the Jedi." Ani remembered the boy, Shaden Cormin, the Sith lackey who had come to the Temple bringing death. So many younglings had perished. This, Darth Sidious, had sent Shaden on that terrible errand.

"Wouldn't you?" the Sith Lord inquired.

"No," Anakin snapped. "I wouldn't."

"Oh, I think you might."

"Never," the Padawan insisted. "I will _never _betray my Master!"

"And if it was for your Master?" the Dark Lord queried.

"Master Qui-Gon would never ask such a thing of me." Anakin countered. Qui-Gon Jinn might not always follow the rules, he might even break a few now and then, but the Jedi Master was committed heart and soul to the Jedi Order and all that it stood for.

A smirk spread on Sidious' face. "What if I told you your Master, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were to suffer a slow painful death unless you bow to me, Skywalker. What would you say to that?"

"I would find them and save them," Anakin replied tightly. Was this true?

"It is only a hypothetical question, boy," the Sith Lord grinned. "But I want you to consider carefully. The Dark Side holds untold powers for you, Anakin. It is not as you have been led to believe."

"Your despicable actions say otherwise," Anakin said firmly. "You are a cowardly schemer, who sends others to do your dirty work," the apprentice held his head up proudly now. "I will never serve you."

"Unfortunate," Sidous sighed heavily. "Then you will be destroyed."

"I am not afraid of you, Dark Lord."

"Oh, you will be," the Sith Master chuckled. "You will be. Think on what I have said, young Skywalker. Think very carefully."

With that the transmission ceased and Anakin was left alone to ponder all that had been revealed.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Interruption

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I named this chapter as I did because...Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get so close and then... _(and Happy New Year!) _

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter III: Interruption  
**

* * *

Qui-Gon finally managed to locate clean water and gather some edible roots. It had taken some time. He was very cold and couldn't remember feeling this tired in a long time. Upon reentering the meager shelter and seeing his companion his spirits sank further. Obi-Wan looked worse. His skin was waxy and drawn tight. The Knight had obeyed orders and was huddled up in the blankets asleep, sweating.

Qui-Gon didn't know what he was going to do. It would be difficult enough providing for himself. On top of that, he had the sickly Obi-Wan to care for. He supposed that was the point of stranding them out here. A slow, painful death…

"I guess I should figure out how to cook this," he said to himself, eyeing the limited provender.

"You're a terrible cook," Obi-Wan mumbled from within his cocoon of bedding.

"And you are in no position to complain," the Jedi Master said lightly. He really wished for his lightsaber now. That would have made things simpler. He began puttering around in an attempt to cook the tubers and finally managed to get the roots softened.

"There's no way we can escape on our own, is there," Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Not unless you have a ship hidden in your robes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shook his head. "We could not leave even had we the means," he added seriously.

"Why's that?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"We do not know where Anakin is." The Jedi Master was not abandoning his Padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and he slithered out from under the blankets. With a tortured effort he pulled his arms free of his soiled tunic and tossed it aside. He then tried to reach behind his back but began coughing and trembling.

"M-my hands are shaking, Qui-Gon, you will have to do it," he stammered.

"Do what?" the big man came closer.

"Bant implanted an emergency beacon," Obi-Wan explained. It had actually been Reeft's idea. Obi-Wan's friends were very concerned when the maverick Knight would disappear for long periods. "Follow along my spine, below the ridge of scar tissue."

Qui-Gon located the spot and forced the device up through Obi-Wan's skin to activate the beacon. "I will not leave without Anakin," the Jedi Master said firmly.

Obi-Wan winced at the stab of pain. "I'll not die here because of him," he replied gruffly.

"You go," Qui-Gon insisted. "I will find him."

Obi-Wan merely grunted and pulled on his top. He wouldn't die for Anakin! But, he didn't know how much longer he could survive with this poison flowing through his veins. He could slow the effects using the Force, but could not expunge the toxin.

"Rest now," Qui-Gon said, forcing Obi-Wan to lie down again.

The food supply wouldn't last long. With a resigned sigh, Qui-Gon realized he would have to venture out into the biting cold again.

Not only was the food in short supply, Obi-Wan was unable to benefit from even the meager sustenance. He struggled to eat and once he got a little of the vegetable broth down, he would simply throw it all back up in a bloody mess.

They had yet to hear any reply from the distress signal. The situation was bleak and for the first time in his life Qui-Gon was at a loss. He could think of no way to get out of here. Not that his plans always worked, but usually he came up with something. At the moment his only thought was to take things minute by minute.

"What can I do, Obi-Wan?" he asked once the shaking Knight crawled back from vomiting outside. The big Jedi eased the sickly man off the floor gently. Kenobi seemed to have shrunk over the past few days. He swam inside his filthy clothes. He was pale and sweating. The day before had been a tremendous battle with withdrawal and today wasn't looking much better.

Obi-Wan stared up at him dully. "Don't tell anyone you saw me like this, Master," he mumbled weakly.

"Not a word," Qui-Gon promised, getting Obi-Wan back onto the cot. He desperately wished there was something he could do to ease Obi-Wan's suffering. And he worried about Anakin as well. He didn't even know where his Padawan was!

_Obi-Wan is right here and still I can do nothing_, he realized sadly. It was very demoralizing.

Another spasm ripped through Obi-Wan. He was too hot! He was too cold! His skin prickled and itched. His head throbbed and his eyes would not focus…

"Have you been back to Senali?" he wondered absentmindedly. During his apprenticeship they'd gone there on a mission. It was a beautiful place, covered with sweeping white beaches and warm gentle currents. Breathtaking…

"Not recently," Qui-Gon said.

"Me neither," Obi-wan shook his head. "Not recently…" he trailed off weakly. "It's so hot," he moaned pitifully.

"Take off one of the blankets," Qui-Gon suggested, knowing it would not help.

Obi-Wan winced as another cough racked him and spat blood from his mouth. Then he groaned feebly and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Qui-Gon felt a pang of panic and shook the Knight. "Obi-Wan!" he cried. "Do not fall asleep. Obi-Wan, talk to me!" he said firmly, jabbing at Kenobi through the Force.

"Nnn?" the Knight mumbled.

"Stay awake," Qui-Gon repeated. "Tell me about the tattoos, Obi-Wan" the Jedi Master urged, running his fingers over Kenobi's arm.

"J…just pictures," Obi-Wan shivered, "Aurelia is there…and Lena. Do you see her?"

Qui-Gon searched through the colorful images. "Yes," he said after a moment. "I see her." He recalled the lovely Lena. He and his Padawan had been sent to protect her as a material witness. Young Obi-Wan had fallen for the lady.

Obi-Wan continued to babble deliriously. When sleep threatened to overtake him, Qui-Gon would stroke his face and urge him to stay awake with whispered words of encouragement. The Jedi Master wasn't sure if Obi-Wan understood but it was all Qui-Gon could do. He tried to give the sickly man some water but Obi-Wan spat it back up in a bloody drool. That was bad and the Master was very worried.

Hovering below his fear for Obi-Wan was concern for Anakin.

Just when Master Jinn was forced to leave Obi-Wan in search of supplies again another vehicle pulled up. Several men scrambled out, blasters at the ready. They shoved his apprentice toward him roughly. Then the thugs took off. Leaving them all there.

Qui-Gon forgot about his foraging and embraced Anakin. The Padawan didn't say anything at first.

"I'm…the… 'Seed of Darkness'," Ani mumbled miserably, shivering in Qui-Gon's arms. This was his conclusion. He might not be a Sith, but, assuming what he'd been told was true, his father had been one!

"Shh," the Master soothed. "Come into the shelter." He could hear the kid out when they weren't freezing.

Once inside Anakin looked around. There wasn't much, he noticed, trying to still his trembling. A tiny heater, a rickety cot…

"Obi-Wan?" he asked tentatively, seeing the huddled shape. He'd spotted blood staining the snow outside. Whose was it?

Kenobi looked up blearily. He tried to speak but choked and coughed instead. Then curled into miserable ball.

"How long, Master?" Anakin asked with worry.

"Several days," Qui-Gon replied somberly.

Anakin hugged him tight then, not caring that Obi-Wan was there. "I am so sorry."

"No need to apologize, little one," Qui-Gon whispered wrapping the youngster into his arms. "Where have you been?"

"I don't know. Some cold room," Ani trailed off. Unsure if he wanted to continue. He'd never told his Master what had happened with his mother. Her death, his bloody revenge… "I saw Darth Sidious. He talked to me."

Master Qui-Gon pulled back to look into the boy's tortured eyes.

"Well, he wasn't actually there," Anakin explained. "It was a HoloNet transmission." The Padawan rubbed at his hair nervously. "He wanted me to turn, Qui. He told me things, said…he said my father was his Dark Lord. That my father was Lord of the Sith!"

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know!" Anakin sobbed. "My mother told me I didn't have a father, but, that makes no sense!" The Padawan looked at his Master miserably. "This plot has been years in the making. I am to be their pawn."

"Are you?" Qui-Gon asked gently. He was tense, though. Was Anakin their executioner?

"No!" the young Jedi apprentice cried. "I will never betray you, Master! Never!" he flung himself into Qui-Gon's arms again. "I will never turn against the Jedi!"

Qui-Gon sighed in relief and pride.

"That's why they sent me out here," Anakin whispered. "If I will not turn, then I am to die with you," he raised his face bravely, but Qui-Gon could see his tears.

The big Jedi wiped his cheek gently. "Do not despair, Anakin," he managed to smile. "We have activated a distress beacon," he told the Padawan. "If it has been received help should arrive shortly."

"That's great, Master!" the apprentice kissed him in joy. Anakin shivered and nuzzled his frozen nose into Qui-Gon's neck. "It's so cold," he said contritely. Despite years away from his warm home planet, Ani was still a desert child.

"Sit near the heater," the Master said squeezing him tighter. He knew Obi-Wan needed the blankets more than Anakin.

"Can't I stay close to you?"

"That too," Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'd like that," Ani whispered. Perhaps the cold wasn't so bad if it meant cuddling the Master.

A pair of glazed eyes watched them. Obi-Wan felt his insides twist and clench. He could taste salty bile in his mouth again and pushed unsteadily to his feet. He barely managed to stumble past them to get outside. He collapsed in the snow spitting blood. His sweat soaked tunic made the frigid temperature that much worse. It didn't even comfort his fevered skin. He was shaking violently.

"What's wrong with him, Master?" Anakin asked in dread as they moved Obi-Wan back inside.

"He has been poisoned, Anakin," Qui-Gon said honestly. He wasn't going to mention it, but if Obi-Wan didn't get treatment soon, the toxin would take him.

"Will he be alright?" Ani whispered fearfully.

The Master's silence was terrifying.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Humor

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I forgot. Sue me. Thursday. Then Friday. Then Wednesday. Then Friday. Then Tuesday. Then Friday. Got that? Good. Dude, does anyone even read this?

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter IV: Humor  
**

* * *

Things looked worse the next day. Obi-Wan was ashen and could not be roused.

"Damn," Qui-Gon muttered. He did not know what he could do! Anakin was scared, watching his friend slip away. The Master shifted uncomfortably. Qui-Gon had watched close friends die before. Just like this, helpless as they ebbed away. Tahl had died like this…the old man was not sure he could go through that again.

Obi-Wan was spared that grim fate, however, when a team of Jedi entered the dilapidated shack. Mistress Bant and the Knight Garen Muln were at the fore. Followed by Adi Gallia and the feathered Vergere.

Obi-Wan's friends rushed to his side, shocked and dismayed by his frightful state. At first they could not get him to respond either. But, a stiff prod in the Force from the Healer Bant and physical contact from Garen got Obi-Wan's eyes to open at last.

Garen ran his finger along Obi-Wan's lower lip, a personal gesture that reached Kenobi. And even before he looked, Obi-Wan could smell the salty tang of the water born Bant.

"We are here, Obi-Wan," the Mon Calamari Healer told him soothingly as Garen picked up the emaciated Kenobi.

Master Adi confronted the other two Jedi. "How long have you been trapped here?"

"About a week," Qui-Gon replied, watching as Bant and Garen loaded Obi-Wan onto the ship. Anakin shivered at his side.

Vergere gently prodded Adi with a feathered appendage. "We can question them later, Adi," the Fosh said quietly. "Let them get warm."

The dark skinned Jedi Master seemed eager for answers but she agreed and motioned for Master and Padawan to board as well.

Anakin immediately went in search of blankets. Qui-Gon understood his need and went to assist his apprentice. He wasn't anxious to face Master Adi's questions.

"You must tell us what happened, Master Jinn," she was not to be put off apparently. "You have been missing for weeks."

"The ship broke down," Qui-Gon started rubbing his temples. He was exhausted. "We were stuck and in search of parts for repair." He was not going to tell them of Obi-Wan's indiscretion which led to the trap at the drug house. "We were ambushed and taken to Hoth." The plot was fairly simple he realized. How easily they'd been led in. Was it Obi-Wan's addiction that plunged them into peril? He frowned wondering about that.

"Ambushed by whom, Qui-Gon?" Master Gallia prompted when he said nothing more.

"I suspect the Separatists." Qui-Gon was reluctant to mention Sidious and his interest in Anakin at this point, though he knew he should. He could feel the Padawan's eyes on him but the boy stayed silent. "I am not sure, however." He glanced at his apprentice then. "It may have been the Sith."

"Not unexpected," Vergere chirped.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Young Skywalker has caused quite a stir, Master Qui-Gon," Adi said flatly. "You know this well."

Qui-Gon hung his head. "I do, Master," he said softly. "In fact, the Dark Lord, Sidious, has been in contact with him."

The senior Jedi looked at Anakin then. The apprentice blushed and rose suddenly. This was too much!

"Please excuse me, Masters," he bowed and fled.

"Perhaps you should go get some rest, Qui-Gon," Vergere urged gently, seeing the man's pained expression when his Padawan ran off.

Qui-Gon started to protest that he was fine, but thought better of it. "Yes, Mistress," he said with a bow of his own and left to find Anakin. Something was bothering the Padawan. Something not shared with his Master…

A brief communiqué was sent to the Temple informing the Council of the successful rescue. As they sped across space for Coruscant, Mistress Bant worked tirelessly on the stricken Obi-Wan while Garen silently berated his wild friend for such recklessness.

"That was disastrous," Anakin mumbled. They never made it to Praesitlyn. He had to wonder what became of the comm center.

"It was," Qui-Gon agreed, "But we have survived."

"And those on Praesitlyn?" Ani asked miserably. "They were counting on us."

"I do not know, Padawan," Qui Gon said honestly. If it was that important he felt certain another team would have been sent. Whether action was taken in time was another matter.

"I am so sorry, Master," Ani said his expression woeful. "I should have done something."

"No, Padawan," the Master started.

"There must have been some way…this is all my fault," Anakin insisted. "I'm supposed to be some kind of…hero, or something, and I failed."

"A hero you may be some day, Anakin," Qui-Gon consoled him. "But the fault is not yours. It is mine."

"You!" Ani stammered. "How can it be your fault? I am the reason we were abducted. Your not the damned 'Seed of Darkness'!"

"We must not dwell on the past, Padawan," the Master said evenly. The universe did not revolve around Anakin Skywalker.

"Please, let me apologize so I can move on," the young man whined.

"No," Qui-Gon shook his head. "There is no need for that."

"This was my fault!" Anakin refused to be swayed. "Obi-Wan is sick… he nearly died because of me! You know it's true, Master!"

"Padawan Skywalker!" an angry voice called sharply. Master and apprentice both turned to look. Jedi Knight Garen Muln stood there. "Shut up, boy! Were Obi-Wan here, he would smack you so hard your head would spin. And I have half a mind to do so myself!" With that he stormed off.

With a stifled curse, Anakin fled in shame. He hadn't meant to be overheard. He should not have argued with the Master! He was no hero…

They returned to Coruscant safely with no further complications. Qui-Gon gave an account of what had transpired to the Council. Strangely, they had no prying questions and accepted his version of the story. The aged Jedi Master was instructed to get some rest and recover. He must be ready for another assignment.

Over the next few days Qui-Gon had little news of Obi-Wan. Anakin was shut away in his room, sulking, and didn't even ask about his friend. Qui-Gon sought out Mistress Bant concerning Kenobi's condition, but received only vague answers. Knight Muln was clearly reluctant to talk about Obi-Wan. Even Master Yoda would not directly answer questions about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The diminutive Yoda hobbled his way to Obi-Wan's quarters. When he arrived the Jedi Master entered without so much as a knock. The little troll made his way to the back room where Kenobi lay abed, his wracked body trying to recover. Yoda heaved himself up onto the bed beside the still form and sat crosslegged, staring with large golden eyes at the frail human.

"Better you are feeling, Obi-Wan?" the ancient Master inquired, knowing full well that Kenobi was awake despite the man's closed eyes.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan croaked. "I'll be up in no time."

"Weeks, Mistress Erin says," Yoda shook his head. "Concerned I am, Obi-Wan."

"I'm fine, Master," the young man insisted, though clearly he was not.

"When next on a mission you go," Master Yoda said then. "Accompany you someone will," the little green Jedi was firm. "Watch out for you we will."

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan protested.

"Humor me you will, Obi-Wan," Yoda said with an impish grin. "Perhaps Garen Muln?"

Obi-Wan returned the smile. "Yes, Master."

"Good," the puckish Jedi patted his arm and hopped down nimbly. "Rest now you must, young Jedi," he cackled. "If to recover your spirit you are."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Compatriots

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Anakin makes an ass of himself..

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter V: Compatriots  
**

* * *

An assignment came a month later. The Planet Roon was rumored to be a Separatist target. It made sense to attack this remote planet. Roon would make a good staging area and they could easily subdue the sparse population. The Jedi hoped to avoid this happening. Here was an ideal opportunity, however. If they could strike at the heart of the Sepratist movement by removing some of its leaders… 

Anakin was pleased to hear that they would be traveling so far. It meant a chance to pilot a starship. But, he was told he would not be piloting this trip. Jedi Knight Garen Muln would. Young Skywalker didn't like the idea, but as a Padawan it was not his place to argue with the Council.

Garen was a fantastic pilot. At a very young age he had been taken out of Temple classes and put into special pilot training. Anakin's trepidation and Qui-Gon's indifference were nothing compared to Obi-Wan's delight. After the horrible poisoning he recognized what a blessing having Garen would be.

Aside from Garen, there was no one who could bring the roguish, upstart Obi-Wan to heel. The mission would be smoother with the Pilot there.

Since Hoth, Anakin had withdrawn further. He hadn't appreciated Garen scolding him. It left a bitter edge to his feelings about the Pilot. Despite this, he openly admitted that he was impressed by the Knight's ability, after seeing it first hand.

Aboard ship the Jedi stayed isolated most of the time. Neither Qui-Gon nor Anakin even saw Obi-Wan. Anakin still sulking and Master Jinn lost in thought. When Garen was not at the helm, no one really knew where he went. The landing on Roon finally brought them all together.

"I've not been here in years," Obi-Wan noted pleasantly.

"You have been here before?" Anakin cocked his head curiously. He wasn't that surprised, though. Obi-Wan must have been many wonderful places, spending so much time away from the Temple.

"Yeah. My Purple pals live here," Kenobi chuckled. His meaning did not escape Garen and Master Qui-Gon. Both of them cast him serious glares.

Anakin was oblivious. True to his word, Qui-Gon hadn't shared with anyone Obi-Wan's addiction, including his Padawan.

"Maybe you'll get to see them," the youngster offered innocently.

"I hope so," Obi-wan nodded. He got right back to business, though. "The peoples of Roon don't appreciate Separatist occupation. If we can contact any faction leaders they might add to our intel."

"I imagine most people do not welcome hostile invasion," Qui-Gon agreed. " That is a good thought, Obi-Wan." Their Clone trooper support would be arriving soon enough, but having local support would certainly be a boon.

"Mostly humans here," Garen interjected. "But, also colonies of Twi'lek, Duros and Sullustans. As well as Kobok tribes," he told his companions. "The Duros and Sullustans won't be of much help and the Koboks live in the wild outlands. If anyone were to be of use it will be the human settlers and Twi'leks."

The others nodded, absorbing this mission data in their minds.

"Having allies won't help if we don't even know where the Separatists are based," Anakin pointed out. "That should be our top priority," he insisted. "They're just politicians hiding behind their droid army," he added with a sneer. "We don't really need allies."

"Not knowing where they are is why we need the locals, Anakin," Obi-Wan countered, not unkindly.

Anakin bristled none the less. He felt slighted, like Obi-Wan was brushing him off. "If we don't know where we're going it's just a waste of time," he muttered tersely.

"Well then," Garen said, "You stay and marshal the Clone troopers, Padawan. Obi-Wan and I don't mind wasting our time with locals," he smiled at Anakin.

"Kindly don't try to order me around, Knight Muln," the apprentice said tightly, though he would have to obey.

Garen merely smirked at him and strode out of the hangar. Obi-Wan nodded to Master Qui-Gon in amusement then trotted after his buddy. Those left behind could see the pair laughing as they went.

"I am not a child," Anakin grumbled. "They don't have to treat me like that." He was twenty-one years old! Commander in a grand army, perfectly capable of realizing good battle strategy. Whether Obi-Wan Kenobi or Garen Muln would admit it or not!

"They are not children either, Anakin," the Master said lightly. "I think that is the point."

"I don't treat them as such," the Padawan protested. "Is it too much to expect similar courtesy?"

"Enough," Qui-Gon snorted. "They were not unreasonable, Anakin. Come," he said heading back into the bay, a wry smile under his beard. "We have our duty to attend to."

Anakin would much rather have gone out hunting Separatists, but Master Qui-Gon would hear none of it until the Knights returned with more information.

Knowing the place well, it didn't take Obi-Wan long to locate the resistance. He and Garen reappeared with a pair of local ladies in tow. A yellow tentacled Twi'lek and a copper haired human.

"This is Auren," Kenobi introduced the alien female. "And Chao," he indicated the human woman. "Leaders of the anti-Separatists. They've been planning an attack on the invaders for some time so our presence comes as a welcome surprise," the Jedi Knight explained with a grin. "They're ready to move up their strike date to tomorrow."

"You know where they are headquartered?" Anakin asked, still feeling this was crucial. He had the clone battalion all set to move once coordinates were available.

The Twi'lek frowned at him. Tossing her heavy tentacles over her shoulder in irritation. What kind of a question was that? And who was this outspoken boy anyhow?

"Will you meet with our operatives?" she addressed tall Qui-Gon, in deference to his age.

"Thank you for agreeing to work with us, ladies," Master Qui-Gon said quickly. He shot Anakin an angry look. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker," the big fellow bowed courteously. He knew it was risky for them to expose the resistance like this. "We are happy to be of service to the free peoples of Roon."

After briefing the Clone commanders, the Jedi set out in the company of the local gals to recon the battle sight. Obi-Wan and Auren walked hand in hand talking quietly while the others trailed along. Roon was a very lovely planet.

Tall majestic mountains, sweeping plains of tall waving grasses…

Anakin was reminded of pastoral Naboo and felt a pang of sadness. He would love to see Padme right now. To talk with her… She wouldn't treat him like a child! He didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, as they soon met up with the resistance's spies working inside the Separatist complex.

Apparently Nute Gunray and the other rebel leaders were not yet on planet. They'd sent their droid forces under military commanders to secure Roon first. Anakin scowled in dark delight when he heard who was heading the assault.

Asajj Ventress, a dark Jedi. She had captained the aerial attacks on Praesitlyn. The Padawan felt this was his chance to make amends for his previous failure.

"They think their arrival schedule is a secret," red headed Chao commented with a predatory smile. "But we know when the next shipment of battle droids is due," she glanced at the Jedi and giggled. "Just because the peaceful Kobok won't fight doesn't mean they won't spy." Then she pointed out the landing sight on their map. "If a team could sneak in with those droids," she indicated the perimeter markers. "They could disable security and our troops could storm in."

"Easy," Anakin huffed. Stealth was a major part of Jedi operations. Sneaking into an enemy stronghold basic training.

"We had planned for a larger assault team," Auren said then. "But, with you Jedi, we could send less folks."

"One systems specialist and a hacker should do it," Chao nodded in accordance with her partner. The women looked to the senior Jedi for affirmation.

The Master nodded. "Agreed." He would speak with commander Cody about bringing the clones in once security was broken.

"The droid ships will be landing tomorrow afternoon," Chao told them.

"Keep your troops out of sight till then," Auren warned them. "Or we will be undone."

"We're not stupid," Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Padawn," Qui-Gon admonished sternly.

The apprentice eyed him a moment then bowed his head contritely. "Sorry, Master," he muttered. "But, we're not," he whispered under his breath. They all ignored him.

"We'll send the specialists to your hangar," the Twi'lek finished off their meeting. "Then you all have time to prepare."

"Yes, ma'am," Qui-Gon bowed. "We will be ready."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Intimations

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Next update Wednesday.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter IV: Intimations  
**

* * *

The Jedi headed back to the hangar. Orders had to be issued the Clone troopers and they should rest up before the assault. Master Qui-Gon later decided that it would be a good idea for the Jedi to confer one last time. To hash out any details…

He and Anakin went in search of their brethren. They were not prepared for what they found. Once again they managed to catch Obi-Wan in an intimate moment.

Naked bodies entwined…connected…glistening with sweat…

Garen let out a low moan. Qui-Gon and Anakin took that as the cue to leave. Definitely not something they needed to see!

"I think we should knock from now on," Anakin mumbled, blushing furiously as they left the erotic display behind.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips angrily. Against his better judgment he had turned a blind eye to Kenobi's indiscretions up till now. As the responsible Jedi Master it was his duty to inform Obi-Wan of the dangerous path he was treading. He must return and have a word with his former Padawan.

Qui-Gon instructed Anakin to stay in their room before returning to find Obi-Wan, thankfully, alone. He didn't knock, merely cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. After a moment the young Knight appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" Kenobi asked coolly, running a hand through freshly washed hair.

"What are you thinking?" Was Obi-Wan thinking at all! "Seducing a princess is one thing, Obi-Wan. Lying with a fellow Jedi while on duty is another." The old man felt a sudden sense of hypocrisy sweep over him, but ignored it.

"Princess, Senator, merchant or slave," Obi-Wan rattled off. "Jedi even. I've had them all. What does it matter?"

"You are not helping your case, Obi-Wan," the Master said sternly. "By all rights I should inform the Council."

Kenobi's face froze. "Are you threatening me, Master Qui-Gon?"

"I prefer to think of it as a warning, Obi-Wan," the old man struggled to keep his expression neutral. Menace was suddenly in the air.

Anger flared behind Obi-Wan's blue eyes. "No, Qui-Gon, I think you are threatening me." He stalked closer to the big man, body language tense. "But you've forgotten something."

"What is that?"

"I know about you and Anakin," Obi-Wan hissed angrily.

The Master's expression faltered. "What?"

"I know what you do with your Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn." Kenobi jabbed a rough finger into the old man's chest to accentuate each word. "Behind… closed… doors." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you say one word to the Council about me. I will talk," Obi-Wan snarled. "And _that _you can take as a threat!" he raged.

Qui-Gon fought back the urge to strike the smaller man. "You leave Anakin out of this, Obi-Wan," he growled down at Kenobi.

"Get out," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Do not involve Anakin in our issue, Kenobi, or so help me," Qui-Gon restated coldly.

"I said, get the fuck out!"

"He has done nothing to you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shook his head angrily and turned on his heel to storm off.

"You are right for once, old man!" Obi-Wan barked, slamming the door quickly. Almost catching the fluttering hem of Qui-Gon's cloak. The enraged Knight stood there panting and twitching in his fury. Then he slammed his fist into the wall with a growl.

Anakin looked up when Qui-Gon returned to their room. The apprentice had been making some minor adjustments to his replacement arm, but he quickly put down his tools and shut the access panel. Judging by the look on his Master's face something was wrong. Usually nothing got to old Qui-Gon. But, this was an unusual situation. Something stung inside and Qui-Gon could not explain it. It was a deep aching pain under a layer of irritation.

"Are you alright, Master?" the Padawan asked, tugging the glove over his artificial limb.

Qui-Gon nodded silently and paced over to the nearest window.

"No you're not," the youngster rose to his feet and followed. "You are lying," he said wrapping the Master into his embrace. "What has happened?"

"Nothing," Qui-Gon sighed heavily.

"Qui," Anakin obviously did not believe him. Wisely, the apprentice did not press the issue. He just let his head come to rest against his Master's back, breathing in his scent. If Qui-Gon didn't want to talk, he would respect that.

"It's nothing," the old man insisted wearily.

"I see," Anakin murmured hugging Qui-Gon firmly. He gently kissed the elder's neck. "What did Obi-Wan say?" Though Qui-Gon had not specified where he was going the Padawan knew very well what it was about. Obi-Wan and Garen…

"He said enough." Obi-Wan had said more than enough. Qui-Gon did not know Obi-Wan anymore. This Obi-Wan was not his Padawan, his friend…This Obi-Wan hated him. It was all laid out in the open now.

As though reading his Master's thoughts, and he may have been, Anakin kissed the big fellow again. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Anakin," Qui-Gon replied. In this, he and Obi-Wan agreed at least.

"I am sorry he's angry with you," the youngster elaborated. "I know it hurts."

"That is between us, little one," Qui-Gon took Ani's chin in his big hand and made the boy look at him. "Do not concern yourself further," the Master managed a thin smile.

" I don't like it when you are hurt," the apprentice said sincerely. "One day the Force will bring you justice, Master."

This was a Jedi belief. And one that Anakin often turned to for comfort. The idea that all the hardship and suffering they went through in service to the Force would someday be accounted for. Jedi were encouraged to believe this. It was not vengeance, it was the will of the Force. Anakin certainly believed.

Qui-Gon, however, did not want to talk about it.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Splice

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _Immolated Destiny_. As the Clone Wars rage around them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to rebuild the broken bridges between them. But the Master's romantic entanglements with Anakin Skywalker continue to cloud his judgment...even when Obi-Wan's life is on the line.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: **-jumps up and fucking down.- LOOK HEY. LOOOOOOOK. The next Volume has a rating UP. UP TO MATURE. LISTENING TO ME? ARE YOU? VOLUME SIX, THE FINAL VOLUME WILL BE OUT FRIDAY WITH A MAAAAATUUUURE RATING. It's going to have baaad language, noncon, drugs, violence, and all around not niceness. If YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T. kthx.**

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Five **  
_The Seeds of Darkness_  
**Chapter VII: Splice  
**

* * *

Master Qui-Gon briefed commander Cody on their plan for the attack that night. The next morning they moved out silently. The plan was simple. The Jedi would get in and disable the shields, then join the troopers in assailing the droid army and their human counterparts. Moving from plan to practical application was the tricky part. Anakin, at least, was confident of success. Almost recklessly so. He wanted a shot at the villainous maiden, Asajj Ventress!

They were met in the wee hours of the morning by the promised specialists. The hacker was a tiny dark haired woman and her compatriot, the security systems expert, a sturdy blue Twi'lek named Sorn. He and Obi-Wan exchanged a knowing look, indicating prior contact, but said nothing outright.

"Everyone ready?" Garen called to the assemblage. The squad leaders and Jedi nodded. The operation was officially under way.

Getting inside the complex was slow work. The Separatists had a makeshift command center and staging area set up below the soaring mountain peaks. The Jedi were charged with infiltrating so the specialists could deactivate the security systems.

Patrol droids and armed guards were everywhere. The Jedi were hard pressed to take out the rebel soldiers without giving away their presence. The number of security forces increased as they neared the control center.

Had the Jedi not been along it would have been next to impossible to penetrate the heavily guarded control vault. The support crew worked as stealthily as possible, but they were eventually detected. The Jedi had to fight furiously to cover the pair.

The hacker worked desperately to disable the alarms and soon got the blaring clarion wail to stop. She and the tech specialist then sliced into the perimeter screens and the base was wide open.

Anakin grinned at their success as he cut down the last of the patrol droids. His lightsaber a gleaming arc of blue destruction. With the defenses disabled the comm. expert keyed in a communications patch and called for the Clone troopers to move in. Then the wholesale battle began.

"Go!" Master Jinn instructed the techies to find cover. "We will hold them."

The massive Sorn refused, firing his blaster at droids and human guards alike. The little woman slipped behind them and made her way to the advancing line of Republic troops.

It was mere moments later when the dark Jedi appeared. She came vaulting from behind a line of her own forces to confront the Jedi.

"What have we here?" she hissed in evil delight.

Anakin started forward eagerly.

"Anakin!" the Master shouted for him to wait, but it was useless. The Padawan was sharply focused on his goal now. Redemption!

Qui-Gon watched in dismay as the apprentice closed with the deadly Sith. He almost missed blocking the blaster fire that came at him and had to yank his attention back to his own peril. He would just have to trust that Anakin could handle her.

Anakin Skywalker and Asajj Ventress clashed in a shower of sparks. They spun and leapt about each other. Strikes and parries so fast that it was nearly impossible to follow. Both were expert swordsmen and both filled with a passion to destroy the other.

The conflict raged around them unnoticed by either. Finally, a strident cry pierced the battle din. For a stunned moment there was silence. The rebel forces were staring in horror at the dueling ground.

Anakin stood there panting and exhausted, but alive. He carried a fresh burn across one eye and a feral grin of triumph. The dark Jedi was a smoldering corpse at his boots.

The droids continued to fight having no other commands to follow. The Clone troopers and their Jedi commanders took out the mechanical soldiers swiftly. Seeing their leader defeated the remaining Separatists surrendered.

Master Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan and Garen to see to the prisoners and went to check on Anakin.

"I got her," the Padawan said proudly. Then he collapsed into his Master's arms.

When he came to, he was on the ship, headed back to Coruscant. He cautiously touched the itching scar on his face.

"Leave it, Anakin," the Master's voice reached him then and he turned his head to see Qui-Gon sitting there. Though the old man regretted the blood now staining Ani's hands, he was very proud of his Padawan. It showed on his face.

"I really thought I'd dodged that," the youngster said with a grimace.

"You have earned that mark, Anakin," the Master smiled fondly. "Wear it with honor, my young Jedi." He knew the boy would not be his apprentice much longer.

He was right.

The Council summoned them shortly after they returned. Anakin was shocked. He'd not even considered Knighthood when he'd gone after Ventress. That was not his goal. Was it? The young man was torn by feelings of exhiliration, pride and dread.

Would he be forced to leave Qui-Gon's side now? Where would he be sent? What kind of assignments would he be given now? Would Obi-Wan still be his friend…?

These things mattered not.

He was a Jedi Knight!

Master Windu handed Qui-Gon a small knife with which to sever the Padawan's braid.

The aged Jedi Master felt some of the same thrill and dread as Anakin in that moment. He was very happy for the boy. But, he wasn't ready for Ani to go…

With the Council watching Qui-Gon sliced the braid.

* * *

To Be Continued...In Volume Six: Into Ashes  



End file.
